


Newlywed Bliss

by garbage_dono



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, M/M, Tender Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_dono/pseuds/garbage_dono
Summary: After the ceremony, Victor and Yuuri celebrate their marriage together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing a filthy PWP and it turned into fluff. Oops. 
> 
> Just something short and sweet to help deal with stress. ^^

They stumbled through the door of their apartment, all giggles and wandering hands. Neither of them bothered with turning on the hallway light, both too distracted by kisses to even think about separating for the moment it would take to find the switch. So they made their way through the darkened living room, almost tripping over each other – and Makkachin once or twice – until they found the doorway of the bedroom. Yuuri wasted no time pressing Victor against it, searching for the knob as Victor laughed against his throat. “So insistent,” Victor teased him. “You haven't even gotten me out of my tux yet.”

“I'm _trying,_ ” Yuuri insisted, and when the door finally opened, his hand got to work fiddling with the buttons of Victor's shirt instead. His tie was already lying somewhere out in the hall, long forgotten. It was a wonder the rest of his clothes hadn't followed suit, considering how desperate Yuuri seemed to get at his skin.

Victor tugged Yuuri inside, slamming the door closed behind them. He'd make it up to Makkachin in the morning with an extra couple of treats after his morning walk, but for now, he couldn't think of anything except how _delicious_ Yuuri's little moan sounded when he honed in on that familiar sweet spot beneath his husband's ear.

For a moment – just a moment – it seemed that Yuuri was letting him take the lead, melting under his touch as Victor sucked dark and unashamed marks into his skin. But he snapped back to attention again, eyes gleaming in the dim light. The next thing Victor knew, Yuuri was pressing his hands against the backs of his thighs, lifting him up so that Victor could wrap his legs around Yuuri's waist.

 _Thank God for all of that core training,_ Victor thought, clinging to Yuuri and grinning as they stumbled toward the bed. One of these days he would take full advantage and convince Yuuri to fuck him right up against the wall, but for now, their nice pillow top would do.

Yuuri was on him again just a second after his back hit the mattress, forcing the air from his lungs. He'd had a plan for the night – romance, flower petals, and music. He'd had every intention of seducing Yuuri all over again, laying him down on a bed of roses and making love by candlelight.

The second Yuuri had leaned in and pressed his lips to the edge of Victor's jaw on the car ride home, he'd known it wasn't going to happen.

Their jackets went flying across the room, Victor not caring for a single moment about wrinkles or dust. Their shirts were next, and he swore he heard buttons pop as Yuuri grew impatient and ripped his own off when he was halfway down. Yuuri stripped him down to his skin in record time, like a thirsty man searching for water in the Sahara, and it was only when the last of their clothes were gone that he paused for breath.

“We're married,” he panted, staring down at Victor from arm's length. His eyes were wide and searching, lips swollen and parted as he tried to chase his breath. “Vitya...we're married.”

Victor smiled warmly, reaching up to cup his husband's cheek in his palm. It was a bit ironic, he couldn't help but note, that it was only now, when they were both naked and flushed, that they finally had a moment for tenderness. “How would you like to celebrate, Mister Nikiforov?” he asked, his voice so low and rough that it barely sounded like his.

Yuuri blinked at it, turning the sound of it over in his head, replaying it again and again. Victor couldn't look away, watching the light spilling in front the bedroom window play over his lashes and lips as he thought.

He was leaning up to kiss him when Yuuri met him halfway.

It was hard, bruising – the kind of kiss that would leave his lips swollen for hours and his cheeks tinged pink for even longer. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri, pulling him closer, fingers tangling in his hair as he tasted lingering notes of champagne on Yuuri's tongue and breathed in the scent of cologne and mint.

Yuuri took him apart with his fingers and tongue, leaving him in pieces so small that he knew he'd never put himself back together the same way again.

* * *

They fell asleep at some point, though neither of them knew when. Victor only realized it had happened at all when he woke up to the early morning light falling over his closed eyelids.

That, and the feeling of Yuuri kissing down the back of his neck.

“It's morning already,” he muttered in lazy Russian, reaching blindly behind him for Yuuri's familiar frame. His hand found Yuuri's hip, and Victor held him there, sighing contentedly as Yuuri's fingers curled against his ribs. “You're awake early, my love.”

Yuuri nuzzled against him, lips brushing against the nape of Victor's neck as they moved: “Thought for a second that it was all a dream. I woke up and thought, what a nice dream, marrying Victor Nikiforov.” His arms wrapped around Victor's chest, palms flattening over his skin. “Then I realized you were here, and it was real. And I had to touch you.”

“Just to be sure?” Victor asked, not bothering to turn and face him. He was happy to sink into the feeling of Yuuri planting kiss after kiss along the vertebrae of his neck. He knew well enough what he would find anyway – the uncertainty swimming through Yuuri's eyes, despite how hard he tried to hide it. Even after so much, he had yet to prove to Yuuri beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would never disappear and leave him behind.

He hoped he would someday, and maybe someday soon. For now, though, he was content with helping Yuuri believe it for the moment.

He fumbled for Yuuri's hand, entangling their fingers over his own sternum. “Sometimes it feels like a dream to me too,” he said softly, and he brought their hands up to press Yuuri's knuckles to his lips.

They lay there for what felt like forever, Victor sighing and rolling his body back against Yuuri's as his husband explored every inch of his neck, shoulders, and jaw that he could reach. Pleasure thrummed through him, warm and pulsing, a pleasant haze of arousal enveloping them both. He could feel Yuuri pressing against his thigh from behind, and he finally reached for the bottle on the nightstand, coating his fingers and reaching back to spread the lubricant over Yuuri's length.

It was an unspoken invitation, but Yuuri replied in kind, nudging up against Victor from behind and pressing inside again.

Accepting him again was easy, as relaxed as he still was. He sighed as Yuuri settled inside of him, knowing that he'd never be able to get enough of Yuuri filling him, moving within him, breathing and moaning quietly against the back of his neck. He was ruined for anyone else, and he couldn't have been happier for it.

Yuuri moved slowly, like he was still worried he'd hurt him. Like there was part of him that was still the shy but eager virgin who had used too much lube and come too quickly. There was something endearing about that, just like there had been their first time, and Victor muffled a tiny laugh against the crook of his own arm as Yuuri spooned up close to him, his chest flush with Victor's back.

It was easy to melt against the pillows, close his eyes, tilt his neck back and let Yuuri murmur sweet things in Japanese against his skin. Yuuri's fingers were skilled now – moreso than he gave himself credit for, if Victor was being honest – and they easily found Victor's thigh to lift his leg and give him a better angle.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed. “Yuuri... _Yes_ , Yuuri..."

He came before Yuuri did, one hand gripping the sheets and the other pressed against his husband's arm as Yuuri stroked him. He muffled his cries against the pillow and let Yuuri thrust into him faster, fingers digging against his hips and breath coming quicker and more ragged against his neck until he followed with a broken little moan.

Victor sighed contentedly as Yuuri slipped out of him again, and he finally rolled over to get a good look at his new husband lying on his back with his eyes lightly closed. His hair stuck to his forehead in a messy mop, the sun streaming over his flushed face. It was the perfect snapshot of Yuuri at his most beautiful, wrapped up in afterglow and perfectly at peace.

One hazel eye finally opened to look at him. “What are you smiling about?” he muttered, a matching one stretching his lips as well.

Victor buried his nose against Yuuri's shoulder, tugging the blankets up over them both. It was still early – they had plenty more time to sleep in. “We're _married_ ,” he finally answered, and both of them dissolved into a giggling, grinning mess.

 


End file.
